The Scarf
by Crispy Hobbit
Summary: Herbert von Krolock has a cold. One-shot.


A/N - This was a prize fic for a friend. She was set a challenge and if she succeeded then I would write her a fic of the fandom and pairing of her choosing. As you can see she chose TdV and the pairing of Herbert/Alfred. I thought I would post it up here as well, in case anybody else would like to read it.

Disclaimer - Not mine, obviously.

* * *

He wasn't sure how it had happened. He didn't even know if it was even possible. Surely the lack of blood in his body and the fact that he could withstand even the coldest temperature now meant that he was immune from becoming ill? Since being turned he had been sure of that fact. And how long had it been now? He couldn't even remember, but he had never been ill... up until now.

Herbert Von Krolock had a cold.

A common cold, or so the humans called them. How had he got it? He had stayed in the bath too long. He had let the water turn cold, but still he had sat there. Now normally he would have either topped his bath up with more hot water or he would have gotten out. But it had turned into a matter of pride. His father had made him promise to share this bathroom with the girl, Sarah, and had even limited his amount of 'top ups'. None of that would have been a problem really if Herbert actually liked Sarah. But he didn't. He loathed her with the entirety of his body. And all for one simple reason. Alfred.

What Sarah had done to Alfred was unforgivable. Alfred had loved her, much to Herbert's annoyance, and what had she done to him? Used him, strung him along, played with his heart... all this before taking the very blood out of his body as she bit him. Even after the young apprentice had turned into a vampire himself, she had still toyed with him. Toyed with him until he broke. And Herbert had been the one to pick him up and put him back together again.

Not that that had been a bad thing... and Herbert supposed he did have Sarah to thank for Alfred now being 'his'... but even so. Herbert could never forgive her for what she had done to Alfred. And so for that reason, he had stayed in the bath as long as he could. Until the water had turned stone cold and he had gotten thoroughly bored of her whining outside the door.

His father hadn't been too impressed with his overly long bath, mainly due to the fact that Sarah had ended up moaning at him for hours after she herself had finished. But Herbert didn't care. It was worth it.

Though maybe it wasn't worth this cold. All the sneezing and sniffing was giving Herbert a headache. And being confined to bed was no fun what-so-ever. He was bored. Very bored. And he was ill. And he was incredibly embarrassed. A vampire catching a cold. It was unheard of! All of this combined made for one completely miserable Herbert.

The only silver lining he had was the constant presence of Alfred in the room. The young vampire had barely left his side. He had sat next to him in the chair, caring for Herbert; Listening to him when he needed to moan; Reading to him when Herbert had gotten bored. Alfred had stayed there, even going so far as to sleep in the chair in case Herbert needed him. Everyone else had kept away but not Alfred. And, if it was possible, that had warmed Herbert's heart.

Alfred had stayed with him the whole time... up until now. He had actually left a few hours ago with some excuse about needing to get something. He had actually probably gone to try and persuade Sarah to talk to him again. That seemed more likely. But Herbert wanted to believe Alfred's words so he had tried not to dwell on it too much. He was getting lonely now though. Alfred had been gone too long and since no one else dared venture into his room, he was utterly alone. And because of this he was feeling even more sorry for himself.

He had taken to his thoughts though, and that was always fun. Sometimes he imagined things he could do with Alfred. The dates he could take him on. The fun they could have. Other times he imagined what new outfits he could get. What styles to do with his hair. He was currently thinking of ways in which to torture Sarah though, in revenge of this cold. For this cold was all her fault. And she had to pay for putting him through all of this suffering.

He was just getting mentally creative with a bloody spork when he heard a knock on the door. Groaning he grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a scrunched up ball of dirty tissues, ready to throw it at whoever dared to enter the room. Whoever it was would feel his wrath over being in this condition.

"Go away." He growled. "I'm in no condition for visitors... I look a fright!"

There was a quiet pause before whoever it was started to turn the handle and the door began to open. Herbert was ready... and he had timed himself well, for when the door had opened enough to let a body through and the light from outside dimmed as the brave person started to enter the room, he threw his make-shift weapon... He grinned triumphantly as he heard his projectile hit it's mark, and he was just about to make some witty comment when he realised just who it was that entered the room. He would recognise that mop of blonde hair anywhere!

He had just thrown his ball of snotty tissues at Alfred... who was currently stood stock still with a slightly shocked expression on his face. Herbert froze as he watched his tissue ball slide down the front of Alfred's shirt before falling to the floor, and did not move until Alfred's eyes met his own.

Sitting up in bed quickly he blurted out, "Mon Cherie! I am so sorry! I did not realise it was you!"

Alfred was still, his eyes looking down at the ball of tissues before meeting Herbert's anxious gaze once again. "I... I... I gathered." He stuttered out before letting out a nervous giggle. "It's ok that I'm here right? If you want me to leave again, I will..."

"No, no! Stay. It's quite all right, Mon Cherie. I had gotten quite lonely without you here." Herbert smiled, patting the space next to him on the bed. Alfred smiled nervously again before taking a seat on the chair next to the bed instead. "Where did you go, anyway?"

"L-Like I said... I-I had to g-go get something." Alfred stuttered out. The poor boy seemed even more nervous than usual. Herbert had thought that Alfred had gotten over his fear of being near him... had he regressed or something? It was then that Herbert noticed a small wrapped parcel in the smaller vampire's hands.

"What's that, Mon Cherie?" Herbert asked, eyes bright with curiosity as he leaned closer to Alfred. The ex-apprentice looked down once more at the parcel in his hands before meeting Herbert's eyes with a determined expression.

"It's for you." He said simply as he placed the parcel into Herbert's elegant hands.

"For me?" Herbert asked, as a brilliant smile lit up his face. His Alfred had gotten him a gift... this was a first! Unless the small book of poems he had shoved in his mouth counted... which he doubted. He only waited a second after Alfred had nodded in confirmation before he quickly removed the paper and unfolded the item.

It was a scarf.

And it was beautiful. It was exceedingly soft to touch, the most exquisite shade of lavender he had ever seen, and the best thing? It even smelled slightly like his Alfred. Herbert ran the scarf between his fingers before he began to wrap it around his neck. Immediately he felt hands helping him to wind the scarf, so it rested loosely against his skin, and there was a soft dip in the mattress next to him.

Herbert smiled as he turned on the bed to face Alfred. "It's beautiful, Alfred. Thank you."

"I-I've done a lot of t-thinking lately..." The nervousness was back apparently... but it was so adorable that Herbert found himself reaching for Alfred's hand. If the gift itself had been a shock then Alfred actually taking hold of his hand was even more so! Herbert looked startled before Alfred caught his eyes with his own and continued to speak. "A-and... well... I-I wanted to s-say... Thank you, for everything."

"You don't need to thank me, Mon Cherie." Herbert smiled as he squeezed the hand that was in his own.

Alfred blushed lightly before swallowing. He looked down shyly at their joined hands as he spoke quietly, "I-I wanted to. A-and... it's to s-say... I-I'm sorry... f-for being so dense. I've realised how clueless I've been lately and I-I promise... I w-won't be that much of an idiot again."

"Alfred..." Herbert stared at him, shock reading clear from his expression. Was Alfred saying what he thought he was saying?

Suddenly Alfred raised his head and looked deep into Herbert's eyes. "She has no hold over me now."

A small smile quirked at the side of Herbert's mouth.

"I'm sorry, for making you wait so long." Alfred continued as he lowered his gaze back to their hands once more.

Herbert squeezed the hand in his once more as he raised Alfred's chin so their eyes met again. They were both quiet a moment before a shy smile appeared on Alfred's face making Herbert smile even bigger. "It was worth it."


End file.
